Desventuras Cullen
by SarahCullen29
Summary: Carlisle e Esme Cullen tiveram que viajar por alguns dias, o que será que acontecerá com os adolescentes Cullen? O que eles vão aprontar enquanto os pais estão fora? E o que vai acontecer quando eles voltarem? SPANKFIC Twilight veja NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

POV Rose

Hoje de manhã já acodei ouvindo gritos de Edward e Alice. Os dois pirralhos me acordaram!

Depois que meu pai viajou a casa está um caos! Esme teve que ir para uma excursão botânica com suas amigas. O que significa que eu e Jasper estávamos responsáveis de tudo.

A mistura de gritos de Edward, Alice e Jasper ecoava pela casa, e pelo que pude ouvir já sei o que aconteceu, foi uma aposta!

- E QUEM DISSE QUE FOI VOCÊ QUE GANHOU? FUI EU! FUI EU!- Gritava Edward, aquele garoto era tão mimado que merecia um Oscar!

- JASPER FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! EDWARD TRAPACEOU! NÃO É JUSTO! - Eram os gritos de Alice agora, apelando para Jasper.

- Parem já com isso! Quem foi que...- Jasper foi interrompido quando Alice empurrou Edward na mesinha de... VIDRO DA MAMÃE...

PLASK! POFT! PACK!

Tinha um abajur na mesinha...

- VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM?- Gritei e nem percebi o quanto descabelada eu estava.

- Calma Rose... eles só...- Jasper tentou falar mas eu não deixei.

- ESTAVAM DESTRUINDO TUDO! ALICE VAI TOMAR UM BANHO E EDWARD VAI LIMPAR ESSA BAGUNÇA TODA!

- Se não o que?- Edward estava mesmo me testando, ele ia ver só...

- SE não eu vou ligar para o papai agora mesmo!

É claro que eu estava blefando.

Papai tinha ido trabalhar em outra cidade do Alasca, depois de uma grande catástrofe na linha do trem, várias pessoas estavam feridas.

Nem quis ficar ali para ouvir os resmungos do Edward e fui para a cozinha preparar o café.

**POV Edward**

- Bom dia Edwa... O que rolou aqui? Você descobriu que é gay?- Disse Emmett, eu não suportava suas brincadeiras...

- Haha Emmie, muito engraçado mesmo...

Emmett desceu rindo da minha cara, mas eu queria mesmo ouvir o que aqueles dois iriam conversar.

- Bom Dia Flor Do Dia!- Disse Emmie, com a maior cara de pau.

- Quero que você leve Alice para comprar um abajur e uma mesinha novos para o corredor, seus ''caçulinhas'' prediletos estragaram os da mamãe.- Disse Rosalie.

- Sim eu estou bem...- Emmett não sabia que estava brincando com fogo.- Opa! Eu não posso... Tenho um racha para ir...

- **Você vai naquela cidade com Alice comprar uma mesinha e um abajur novos! SE NÃO... Eu vou ligar para o...**

**- **Papai tabom! tabom! Eu levo...- Um longo silêncio na cozinha...- DEPOIS DO RACHA!- Emmett saiu em velocidade vampiresca, foi até a garagem e pegou o Volvo.

- GRRRRRRR! EDWARD! Eu sei que você está me ouvindo, eu mesma vou até a cidade, mas vou ligar para o papai quando voltar...- Rose me disse e um um arrepio veio até a espinha.

Carlisle podia ter compaixão e ser um pai muito bom. Mas ele saiu de casa porta a fora dizendo todas as regras, não posso ir contra a elas! Álias! ele pode dar uma surra em mim em Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Rose

Hoje de manhã já acodei ouvindo gritos de Edward e Alice. Os dois pirralhos me acordaram!

Depois que meu pai viajou a casa está um caos! Esme teve que ir para uma excursão botânica com suas amigas. O que significa que eu e Jasper estávamos responsáveis de tudo.

A mistura de gritos de Edward, Alice e Jasper ecoava pela casa, e pelo que pude ouvir já sei o que aconteceu, foi uma aposta!

- E QUEM DISSE QUE FOI VOCÊ QUE GANHOU? FUI EU! FUI EU!- Gritava Edward, aquele garoto era tão mimado que merecia um Oscar!

- JASPER FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! EDWARD TRAPACEOU! NÃO É JUSTO! - Eram os gritos de Alice agora, apelando para Jasper.

- Parem já com isso! Quem foi que...- Jasper foi interrompido quando Alice empurrou Edward na mesinha de... VIDRO DA MAMÃE...

PLASK! POFT! PACK!

Tinha um abajur na mesinha...

- VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM?- Gritei e nem percebi o quanto descabelada eu estava.

- Calma Rose... eles só...- Jasper tentou falar mas eu não deixei.

- ESTAVAM DESTRUINDO TUDO! ALICE VAI TOMAR UM BANHO E EDWARD VAI LIMPAR ESSA BAGUNÇA TODA!

- Se não o que?- Edward estava mesmo me testando, ele ia ver só...

- SE não eu vou ligar para o papai agora mesmo!

É claro que eu estava blefando.

Papai tinha ido trabalhar em outra cidade do Alasca, depois de uma grande catástrofe na linha do trem, várias pessoas estavam feridas.

Nem quis ficar ali para ouvir os resmungos do Edward e fui para a cozinha preparar o café.

**POV Edward**

- Bom dia Edwa... O que rolou aqui? Você descobriu que é gay?- Disse Emmett, eu não suportava suas brincadeiras...

- Haha Emmie, muito engraçado mesmo...

Emmett desceu rindo da minha cara, mas eu queria mesmo ouvir o que aqueles dois iriam conversar.

- Bom Dia Flor Do Dia!- Disse Emmie, com a maior cara de pau.

- Quero que você leve Alice para comprar um abajur e uma mesinha novos para o corredor, seus ''caçulinhas'' prediletos estragaram os da mamãe.- Disse Rosalie.

- Sim eu estou bem...- Emmett não sabia que estava brincando com fogo.- Opa! Eu não posso... Tenho um racha para ir...

- **Você vai naquela cidade com Alice comprar uma mesinha e um abajur novos! SE NÃO... Eu vou ligar para o...**

**- **Papai tabom! tabom! Eu levo...- Um longo silêncio na cozinha...- DEPOIS DO RACHA!- Emmett saiu em velocidade vampiresca, foi até a garagem e pegou o Volvo.

- GRRRRRRR! EDWARD! Eu sei que você está me ouvindo, eu mesma vou até a cidade, mas vou ligar para o papai quando voltar...- Rose me disse e um um arrepio veio até a espinha.

Carlisle podia ter compaixão e ser um pai muito bom. Mas ele saiu de casa porta a fora dizendo todas as regras, não posso ir contra a elas! Álias! ele pode dar uma surra em mim em Alice.

_Continua..._

**Olá pessoal! Obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Rosabela Indelicada, adoro suas histórias e muito obrigada pelo comentário.**

**Eu já ia esquecer esse capitulo, mas como vi suas mensagens, vou continuar não se preocupem.**

**Só estava com alguns probleminhas no site e não conseguia postar o segundo capitulo, então eu editei esse aqui, mas o problema foi resolvido.**

**Continuem olhando, qualquer dia desses eu posto o outro**

**~SarahCullen**


End file.
